ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blazing Buffaloes 2014/Guide
New This Year! The return of the Red Sash and Dash Sash! Not seen since 2005 Event Details To begin, speak to one of the Moogles at: *West Ronfaure (I-6) / East Ronfaure (G-6) *North Gustaberg (L-8) / South Gustaberg (L-8) *West Sarutabaruta (J-8) / East Sarutabaruta (G-11) Once you have inquired about the event, the Moogle will give you a Bovine Brand Card and a level-capped status effect, preventing you from being aggroed, and preventing you from performing attacks while in the zone. The Bovine Brand Card is used to keep track of how many points you have (see below). The Moogle will apply Buffalo Scent to you, allowing you to herd Buffalo. (~10 to 40 minutes duration) :(You can also get the Buffalo Scent effect by walking alongside a Cow for a short time). The Moogle's supply will last for 5 uses, reapplying the level-capped status effect or accumulating Bovine Brands will refill its supply. There are 3 types of Buffalo in the event: * Calves: These will follow you when you have the scent of a Cow on you. If you go too far ahead of them, they will lose interest (Tip: walking rather than running will make it much easier to keep their attention). You can have up to 3 Calves following you, but other players can steal from you if they get closer to the Calf than you. * Cows: These will charge at you if you approach them from the front, knocking you back. Approaching them from behind makes them run away from you, so you use this to direct them. Walking alongside them very closely will put their scent on you. (Tip: Take care of the terrain, as it can cause the cow to spin and turn to face you) * ' Bulls': Approaching these from the front will cause them to use Cattlepult on you, warping you to the nearby town and you must talk to Moogle again to restart the event. Drover's Mantle can be used to block this effect, but you must use it with good timing as the shield effect only lasts a few seconds. The bulls will also scare off the cows or calves that you are herding. Beware of the chigoes. There are several that spawn around the area (with green names) and can come near you while you are leading/driving a buffalo to the moogle. You can steer away from them, or by clicking on the chigoe when it is within a close distance will cause the chigoe to 'die'. Its name will disappear and it will fall on its back. The chigoes can force your calves or cows away from you, effectively herding them. Once you have the attention of the Calf or Cow, you need to lead or drive it to the moogles at the following locations: * West Ronfaure (G-9) / East Ronfaure (I-7/I-8) boarder * North Gustaberg (G-9) / South Gustaberg (H-9) * West Sarutabaruta (H-6)/ East Sarutabaruta (I-7) The Buffalo will automatically Warp out when you get close to the Moogle with them, and you will be awarded points. Scoring * Calves are worth 1 point each. * If three Calves are turned in, in quick succession, you may receive 5 points. * Cows are worth 7 points each. * You can get bonuses if you turn in 3 Buffalo of the same herd. The first bonus is 4 points for 3 Buffalo of the same herd. Then you will get another 4 points if you turn 5 of the same Buffalo of the same herd, and another bonus of 4 when you turn in 7 Buffalo of the same herd. This continues after every two Buffalo of the same herd you turn in. ** Tip: You can herd a Cow and have a Calf follow at the same time, which gives you at least 8 points per round. ** Tip: An easy way move the Cows, without losing the Calves, is to '/follow' the Cow. This way you do not have to walk (which takes forever) and allows you to keep the scent of the Cows as well! * Trade the Bovine Brand Card item from your inventory to one of the Moogle to gain rewards. ** You have to trade the card to the Moogle every time you want to spend your points. Use /targetnpc and '/item "Bovine Brand Card" ' macro to make the trades faster. ** Your points will stack, so you do not have to obtain a new card every time you make a run. ** You do NOT have to spend your points when you trade your card to the Moogle, so you can trade the card if you want to know how many points you have. Chigoes "Talking" to a Chigoe will make it die. If the Chigoe is allowed to get too close to the Calves who are following you, the Calves will stop following you and flee. Reward When you have accumulated a number of points on your card, trade it to one of the Moogles to purchase one of the following items: * Miracle Milk - 2 points * Drover's Mantle - 3 points * Red Sash - 5 points * Drover's Belt - 10 points * Dash Sash - 20 points * Aldebaran Horn - 30 points